1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a safe box and, more particularly, to a foldable and collapsible safe box releasably connected to a front door of a residence for securing package or parcel delivery when the homeowners are not present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The delivery and pick-up packages or parcels are common business activities at residential homes as online commercial transactions are increasing. When there is no one present to receive the packages or parcels, it is not a good safe practice to leave the packages or parcels at the front door as they are often stolen. Furthermore, valuable goods or articles should not be left at a temporarily unattended residence without any means of security.
Various prior arts specifically address this problem. Some safe boxes for packages are either simply placed outside with no securing or are permanently secured to the wall outside of the house. Other safe boxes are too heavy so they cannot be carried away with the package inside. The permanent ones require tools and some sort of handyman ability.
In an existing prior art, a secure box or safe having a mounting plate with a channel-shaped flange at the top such that the safe may be hung from the top edge of an outer door of a residence and, when the door is closed, the safe is captured in place between the top of the door, the door head, the outside surface of the door, and the door stop. While this safe box is relatively secured, hanging the box over the door causes the box to rest against the door and therefore damages the door when the box to be detached or reattached to get the package in or out. In addition, because this safe box is strictly designed and used for small items not large packages or parcels as the safe is hung on the top of the door, it cannot support such heavy weights.
Another existing prior art of a security box for articles is mounted over the edge of an outer of residence door by means of a bracket which fits around the door edge. The interior of the box is accessible by opening a locked and hinged outer panel which uncovers an outer access opening. However, the box is easy to break or pry off the hinges, and it is not a complete weather-tightened container as rain water could easily seep through the outer access opening and soak the packages or parcels inside the box. Also, water running down the surface of the door can easily enter the box through the inner access opening.
Further, these conventional safe boxes occupy much storage space as they are not foldable or collapsible. There is known a folding collapsible storage box, which comprises a collapsible fabric box body, four horizontal rod members respectively embedded in the top sides of the four vertical side panels of the box body, two horizontal rod member respectively embedded in the bottom sides of two opposite vertical side panels of the box body, four vertical rod members respectively embedded into the box body in four corners between each two adjacent vertical side panels, and four sets of triangle plates respectively fixedly fastened to the vertical side panels of the box body. When not in use, the box body is twisted into a collapsed condition. The triangle plates guide the twisting action, enabling the box body to be easily twisted into the collapsed condition. Although this structure of folding collapsible storage box is functional, it is too complicated and expensive to manufacture. Further, because the box is constructed by fabric, it is not secured as the box can be cut with a scissor or knife.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a folding collapsible combination safe box for securing packages or parcels to overcome these problems and is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.